Against All Odds
by Anka7995
Summary: It was against all odds that Madge Undersee survived. And it was even more unlikely that Gale saved her. And maybe in the process Madge saved him, too.


Author's Note: Hello, this is my second ever Hunger Games Fanfic. The idea came to me with the obsession and stubbornness that Madge, Finnick and Prim cannot die.

So yeah, this is an AU.

Pairings: Gale and Madge, Finnick and Annie, Katniss and Peeta, Johanna and I am going to find some handsome lad for her, Rory and Prim. All my love... April.

Do comment and vote.

I have user Taylor Swift as Madge. I don't know but somehow that safe and sound video got me.

As soon as the screens turned black, the panic ensued, many were confused. But some, some knew what was coming. Among them were the wrinkled and withered souls who had survived the first rebellion, the mayor of the district and then there was this young man, who had known about the rebellions.

The course of the survivors of the first rebellion and the young man were the same. Evacuation. There was no option for fight, the flames dropped from the sky, resembling the rainfall, for them it was nice and easy compared to the responsibility shouldered by the Mayor. He tried to save his daughter, his weak point, the point which made it possible for the President of Panem to keep him out of the rebellion. But the Mayor could not save her, the first hovercraft landed in the backyard of the Mayor's Mansion, no one noticed it in the havoc the bombs had created.

It must have been a twisted humor to President Snow, Madge Undersee had thought that night, that the spark of the rebellion was the coal catching fire, and now, he decided to end it with the very coal catching fire. By wiping out the home, the very spark of the Mockingjay.

In the ruckus, she wasn't worrying about her, unlike her father, who was trying hard to ensure her escape.

In the white hall of the Mayor's Mansion, she stood as the Head Peacekeeper trained on her head a gun. Demanding her to co-operate.

Madge Undersee made a silent prayer to Gale Hawthorne that he understand what was going on, that he pull out the Everdeens, he pull out Prim, because without Prim, Katniss' fire would die.

She looked at her father and she knew, it would be the last time seeing him.

Watching the look of resignation in his daughter's eyes, the Mayor faltered, he understood the look. The very same look had been given to him by his wife, when she had decided to succumb to the capitol provided morphling, a slow and torturouls death in return of saving their daughter.

She nodded to him and mouthed an apology. She looked at Thread, the hatred for him was so raw in her heart, and yet, she complied with him.

She complied, with the silent prayer repeating in her mind. She hoped and hoped that the rebellion was successful. Even as they tortured her, demanded her the answers she didn't know. She went on hoping and hoping. It was months before someone joined her. With the news of outside world. It was a rumpled Finnick Odair, calling out for Annie. It took more time for him to be able to speak. He caught her up with the world till he knew it. Her prayers were answered and they were close to winning. Maybe, they had won till now. There was no knowing. There was no telling.

Their torturers continued to torture them, day by day. There were no answers to be given, no questions remained a mystery. Now Thread tortured them just for the heck of it.

Then they were joined by another familiar face, the formerly innocent face's hardness broke Madge's heart as she saw Primrose Everdeen trudge forward.

Each day they would be tortured, they were acquainted with each other's screams by now.

The cycle of sick and continuous, but one day it ended. No one came to them that day. The three prisoners looked at each other. Until Prim voiced the question in back of their minds, "Will we die here?"

"Maybe," Finnick said, his handsome face was gaunt and hollow now. Prim was just a wisp of the girl from district 12, and even then she didn't have much weight to her, Madge knew that maybe she was even in a worse condition but didn't dwell on it.

"They all must assume we are dead, already," Finnick said hollowly, his voice cracked at the next sentence, "I never got to see my child."

Madge's hand came to his shoulder, offiering silent comfort. Prim broke down crying and they hugged each other, maybe if they were supposed to die, they would die together.

They knew crossing the forcefield would mean isntantaneous death, a silent agreement passed through them as they looked in each other's eyes.

Silence.

Determination.

They linked hands and stepped forward towards the forcefield. They were about to cross the line, when a blast occured and everything turned black.


End file.
